A Shakespearian crossover between Hamlet & Romeo and Juliet
by cupofTL
Summary: Hamlet is the future prince of Denmark. After the death of Hamlet's Father,Claudius married his mother : Gertrude. Claudius has already two children: Ophelia,and Romeo. The last one is in love with Juliet. Juliet is in love with Hamlet,but he is in love with his step-sister : Ophelia.
1. Chapter 1

They were all together around the table,eating their meals carefully chosen by Gertrude. After a long time of thought,Hamlet decided to get up and express himself :

"It's really hard to say but I can't hold this. I have to say the truth to all of you. For the first time,I really feel what love is. I'm in love for you Ophelia. What a curse to belong to the same family without having the same blood. Because of this damned marriage between our parents,I can't have you. I wanted you all for myself but this half family cut all my hopes. I can't realize my biggest dream which is to marry you. Here a necklace to prove you my love, Happy birthday Ophelia."told Hamlet. "Oh... Hamlet,I have no words,thank you. You know,it's like you read my mind. Actually,I feel the same for you."replied Ophelia with a trembled voice. " No...you can't be serious ? You two together? Did you think we were in Oedipus ? That's disgusting,you are almost brother and sister,it's not pure. I know what pure love is,it's my love for Juliet,not this bad parody of love between you two.", said Romeo laughing.

Since the beginning,Juliet is in front of the castle,she had listened to everything they said. The problem is that Juliette doesn't really care about Romeo. She only cares about Hamlet. Hearing that Hamlet is actually in love for his stepsister and not her,filled her with rage. She started to elaborate a plan in order to get rid of Ophelia.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,Romeo decided to declare his love to Juliet. He his under the balcony of Juliet.

"My dear Juliet,rose are red,violets are blue. My heart is full of love for you. I know you feel the same as I do. Please let me come to join you",screamed Romeo at Juliet's balcony.  
"Please stop screaming you fool,you will wake my parents. Go away,my heart is already taken by someone else",replied Juliet with anger.  
"Oh non Juliet,I can't believe that. Please stop lying and let me come over,I swear,I will make you happy.",said Romeo.  
"I don't love you idiot. You are almost his brother but you don't even look like my love : Hamlet. He is the only one I love,I will never love you like I love him,okay ? Now please,just go.",told ironically Juliet.  
"No,Juliet. I will never leave you. I can't believe what you said. Hamlet is just a silly boy,you can't love him. Whatever,I am coming to prove you my love,dear Juliet". Finally, said Romeo.  
Romeo is trying to climb Juliet's balcony using the wall. While he tries with difficulty to join her,Juliet throw him a big rock to makes him go. It actually works. The rock goes down on Romeo's head who felt from the wall. He is going away in tears,crying about the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo is talking with his father about his problem with Juliet.

"Father,I don't know what to do anymore. I'm in love for Juliet, but she doesn't feel the same. Instead, she is in love with this idiot of Hamlet. I can't even take the fact that he is now my stepbrother because of you.",explained Romeo in tears.  
"Oh please my son. Stop complaining with your ugly cry. You just look like a big baby. For once,please be a true man,and act. You are in pain because of Juliet ? Yes I get it. But what is the source of all your problems ? Hamlet. So ,you have a problem with Hamlet ? Fine. Get over it.",told Claudius with cynicism.  
"Yes you are right. I'm gonna kill him. I am gonna break his head,shoulders,knees and toes. I'm gonna burn him alive. I'm gonna makes him regret the day he was born. I'm gonna destroy him. The next time I see him,he will die. I swear Hamlet,you are a dead man." replied Romeo,full of rage.  
"For once,I'm pretty proud of you,son. But calm down. You should not make it too oblivious,if Juliet ever found out that you get rid of Hamlet,she will never forgive you. Yes,you have to do it,but with finesse.",explained Claudius with a smirk.  
"But how ?" asked Romeo.  
"It's easy. I do it every time. How do you think I succeed to get Gertrude ? How do you think I get at the head of the kingdom of Denmark ? You will do the same . What I did to the ancient king of Denmark...Well you will do the same for his son. The both will have the same fate. You will slowly poison him,days after days. It will drive him sick,mentally and physically. You just have to put these plants in his wine,everyday till it's over for him" said Claudius with a strange fire in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo is now at the river,falling asleep down a tree. During his nap,he makes a strange dream.

Ophelia and Juliet are fighting at the border of the river. Juliet is screaming at her with a strange voice,a kind of an hellish voice.  
"Oh Ophelia,you little bird-brained,did you think that you can have my Hamlet ? He belongs to me and only me. You don't deserve him. You stole my place. After all,you are just a robber.",screamed Juliet at the top of her lungs.  
The dream is kind of blurry and Romeo can't quite hear what they are saying. He is a witness of this scene but can't even move a finger;he feels like some hands hold him back. Juliet is taking the necklace that Ophelia receive from her stepbrother saying that it belongs to her. After that,Juliet stun Ophelia with a big rock and push her in the river,with a mad laugh.

Romeo finally woke up from his horrible nightmare. He swearing to himself that Juliet is pure,her love would never commit such an atrocity. He is reassuring himself with that fact that it was only a really bad dream.


	5. Chapter 5

We are at the castle of Gertrude. It's dinner time.

All the family was eating their meals. As always,they were all together around the round table,but this time, someone was missing... Suddenly,someone knocked at the door. Gertrude came to see who was knocking. She came over with a tragic expression on her face.

"They discovered Ophelia's body on the river...she died.",said tragically Gertrude looking down.  
The face of Hamlet is slowly going apart as he learns the horrible news.  
"IT CANNOT BE POSSIBLE",roared Hamlet. He runs straight into his room,in tears. Gertrude follows him,trying to comfort her son the best she can.  
After a long time of silence,Romeo told his father his strange dream. He is no longer sure that his dream was simply a dream after all. He started to cry,saying that he will always love Juliet,no matter what.  
"Oh please,you stupid little baby,you keep crying over and over like you were a 4 years old. Please stop. You know what ? My worst mistake was to married this stupid lady. It's the trigger of everything. I won a kingdom,but I lost a daughter. Without this damned marriage,Juliet would have never met Hamlet or even Ophelia. You two were meant to be together,but now,Juliet is under the charm of this stupid little Hamlet. This family is as doomed as my marriage. I'm done playing. I am going to get rid of this family. I will kill Gertrude as I did with her husband. Also, I don't want to see the face of Hamlet anymore. We are way too kind with him... Next week,it's my birthday. You know what is the best gift you could ever done to your beloved father ? The death of Hamlet. You know what you have to do.",explained Claudius with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

In the cemetery, Hamlet is alone,meditating at Ophelia's grave. He heard a strange noise,followed by a lighting storm. A strange shadow came from the grave of his dead lover. The shadow is slowly growing up,taking the form of Ophelia's body.  
" Ophelia ? My love ?! Am I dreaming ?",asked Hamlet,quite shocked.  
"No darling. I want you to listen to me very carefully,I don't have a lot of time Hamlet. I have to return to the purgatory",answered Ophelia.  
"You don't have any idea of how much I miss you my dear Ophelia. What do you want to tell me ?",asked Hamlet.  
"Well...I have to tell you the truth. You have to take revenge for this horrible murder which caused my death."said Ophelia with a shadowy voice.  
"What ? A murder ? Who did this atrocity ?",screamed Hamlet full of anger.  
"We share the same feeling for you. The one who loves you as much as I do. Her jealousy consume her heart till she had none. I'm talking about Juliet my dear. She strokes me with a rock and pushed me in the river.",explained Juliet in a spooky voice.  
"I promise you Juliet,I will take revenge for you.",finally told Hamlet.


	7. Chapter 7

We are at Gertrude's castle,it's the dinner for the birthday of Claudius. For the occasion,Claudius invited Juliet to join them.  
As always,they were all together around a table,but this time,they were surrender by a heavy atmosphere. Hamlet is staring at Juliet,with a dark look.  
"Please stop looking at me like that Hamlet,you scare me",said Juliet.  
"Yes Juliet,you should be afraid of me.",told ironically Hamlet.  
"Don't you dare to threat her !",said Romeo looking straight at Hamlet.  
"Well,I cannot threat her more than she threaten my love. You should get up from this chair. You don't even deserve to be sitting here. It's Ophelia's place,not yours."told Hamlet.  
"Oh please,can't you stop with that ? Yes,Ophelia died. It was not a murder,but a suicide. It was her choice,she abandoned you,get over it my little boy. ",said Claudius winking at Hamlet.  
"How dare you ? She was your daughter and you don't even looked like being even a little rattled by her death",screamed Hamlet.  
"Oh Hamlet. Won't you stopped ? Nobody cared about Ophelia. The fact that she died changes nothing about that. She deserved her death. The world is better without her,and she wasn't good enough for you Hamlet,but I am. You deserve more than her. Actually I deserve you Hamlet,as much as you deserve me.",said Juliet with a smooth voice.  
"HOW DARE YOU ? I don't love you. I never loved you and I will never love you. I could never love a murderer like you. You killed the love of my life. Well now it's your turn,Juliet. I am going to destroy your heart as you break mine.",screamed Hamlet with a crazy face. He takes a knife on the table and put it rights in Juliet's heart. Romeo is now horrified by what he sees. He is getting up,saying that all of this is Hamlet's fault and reserved him the same fate as her lost beloved Juliet,putting a knife right on Hamlet's heart. Suddenly, Claudius and Romeo choked. None of them can find their breathing anymore. The colors of their faces changes slowly till the two become purple. They are collapsing on the floor,dying. Since the beginning of this scene,Gertrude didn't say a word. She was completely stoic. The queen seems to be somewhere else even with all the horrible things that happened around here. Her face is changing for the first time. She is now looking at all the dead body around her,with a strange smile on her face.  
"All of you were way too naive,poor little pigs... Well it's quite sad because you did not pay enough attention. Maybe if you weren't so much self centered,you could have understood... I always dreamed to be the only one at the head of Denmark. Now no one is standing on my way,I am free to do whatever I want.  
All I have to do was to makes you all think that you were falling in love,one after the other. All I needed was just a little magic to enchant your little hearts. And Claudius,my dear,did you really think I would let you have me and my kingdom after that you stole it from my husband ? Unfortunately for you,he is there,and he helped me for all of that. Now we can go,won't you come my love ?"  
Gertrude is now going out of the castle,holding her hand in the air,like it if they were some ghost who holds it.


End file.
